Before the Evil (Jackiline's Story)
by Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or
Summary: For fans of 'Am I Wrong' this is the story of Jackiline, Krane's new assistant, telling her life before she went to the dark side. Secrets will be reviled, hearts will be broken, and names will be remembered, as we venture into the story of Jackiline's past/HIGHLY recommend to read this if you want to know about Jackiline's past.


**I told you guys that I would be telling Jackiline's life story as a Lab Rats fanfiction because she is a major OC in Am I Wrong. Hope you enjoy!**

My life started out as a simple life. My father was always around, I had a brother and a sister. Life was perfect. For me at least.

But then on a sunny day in March, my life took a twisted turn. My brother James went to war, and my mother got really sick, leaving me to take care of my father and sister, Trina. I was wishing, and praying that my mother and James would be okay.

But the dreaded day arrived when my mother never left her bed, and two solders showed up at the front door with a 'We regret to inform you' note. I took it and broke down crying, as Trina came and comforted me. I was very close to James, even though we fought a lot, we would always forgive each other. He was there to comfort me, whenever Jack broke my heart (again). He would hold me, and tell me that everything was alright. He would never to that for me again.

I stood up weary and tear stricken, and walked to my mothers sick room. I opened the door and she sat there with her eyes closed, not breathing. "Mom!" I yelled running over and shaking her, but she would not wake up. I started to cry, very hard. The two most important people in my life were gone forever.

My sister and father tried to comfort me again-even my father was crying-, but I just stood up, ran to my room, and grabbed my overnight bag filled with clothes-I had planned to stay at Trick's house before my mother and brother died-, and ran out the door.

My father and sister tried to run after me, but I ran faster than them. I ran around a corner, never to be seen by my sister and father again.

* * *

I ran around the town, bumping into people by accident, and apologizing.

I eventually made it to Trick's house, with their porch still covered with Christmas, New Years, Halloween, and Forth of July, decorations. A note was taped to the door, and I grabbed it and read it.

 _Dear, Jackiline_

 _My family had to go out of town for my cousins graduation tonight, and my dads business meeting. We'll be back on Monday, till then, can you take care of the house? The maid won't come till Saturday, and shes already mad that Charlie the Snake is living with us. The key is under the mat. Thanks again!_

 _Best Wishes_

 _Trick_

I scowl and crumple the paper up. Great. My best friend isn't here when I need him most.

I groan, but no one was outside to care. I sat on Trick's house steps, and start to cry. At that second, the door of the the neighbors opened. I looked over to see two kids shouting at each other. I sighed, and looked at the tallest kid. He had black hair, sorta styled like Austin Winfroth, and he was holding something in his hand. I then looked at the other kid. He had short spikey hair, with a mean look in his eyes. _Donald and_ _Douglas Davenport_ , I remembered Trick telling me, when they moved in.

Anyways, the boys stopped shouting for a moment, and then Douglas shouted: "I WILL INVENT THE FIRST EVER BIONIC CHIP DONNY! JUST YOU WAIT!" He yells, before running down the street.

I followed him, curious and wondering what a bionic chip was. "Hey!" I yelled, and he turned around. "What do you want?" He asks, spitting on the ground. (Gross). "I'm Jackiline Smith," I say, looking at him more closely. "Douglas Davenport," he says, holding out his hand. I shook it. "You just moved here right?" I asked. He nods. "Yah. Next to the Trick kid," he says. I nod. "Do you know where he is?" I ask, hoping that the note was fake. "I saw police cars outside that house this morning," Douglas says, turning to Trick's white mansion of a house. My breath caught in my throat. "P-Police c-cars?" I ask. He nods. "They brought a boy outside in handcuffs. I never got a close look at the boy, but his father came out and posted a note to their door," he says. I gasp. "Trick's been arrested?!" I ask. He nods. "Yah. Why you asking me all the questions?" He asks, his face looking at me in concern. I just met him, and I think I like him.

Oh boy.

* * *

 **I just figured out to use line spacing XD. Anyways. This book is for my fans of Am I Wrong? It tells Jackiline's life story before she turned evil and went to work with Krane. I HIGHLY recommend you read this, if you want to know about Jackiline's past.**

 **Please review!~JayHeartly**


End file.
